1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric dartboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bodies of the electric dartboards in the market are formed with irrigating engineering plastic materials. Accordingly, only plastic dart points can be used to shoot the dartboards, which frequently causes disengagement of the darts from the dartboard or even worse, the dart points ended up broken in the dartboards.
Furthermore, dart points made of steel are also applied to a dart game to shoot conventional electric sisal dartboard to avoid the frequent disengagement of the dart from the board. The disadvantage with steel dart points is that after the sisal dartboard is used for a period of time, the fiber of the dartboard will be pierced badly by the steel points, causing disengagement of the darts from the dartboard and affecting adversely display of the score on the dartboard.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.